rubygloomfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ShadowMark-182
Welcome! Hi ShadowMark-182 -- we are excited to have Ruby Gloom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ruby Gloom Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re:Message from ShadowMark-182 Just to know, about the wiki logo you made, did you upload it? Do you even know how to upload an image ? If not, let me know, I can explain you how. By the way, maybe Ruby Gloom Archives is this wiki's official name, but Ruby Gloom Wiki redirects to the main page, so Ruby Gloom Wiki should stay too. If there is anyting you dont understand, just let me know. Sorry, I have no idea how to change the color. Ask another admin. By the way, do you plan to add a logo to the wiki ? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hello so i am lawrence i am fan of this show so goodbye Ruby's age/Locked pages Hi there. Is there a source for Ruby being age 6? Also, I noticed you locked pretty much every page on this wikia due to "excessive vandalism", but their page histories don't show this to have happened. Was this a preemptive measure? Because the idea of a wikia is to be open to editing for everyone. By locking everything you make the place seem less accessible, so people won't contribute and it will grow slower. Also, I've noticed many grammatical errors that I would have fixed, but can't. Regardless, excellent site overall, considering you're the main contributor. Take care. --Golden Key 03:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like to edit/help this wiki Hello. I'm a new user who would really love your permission to edit the Ruby Gloom page. I think there are a few things which could be added to the wiki to give it more of a proffessional feel to it. I know that the wiki took caution to protect itself from vandalism, but honestly there's a bit of not neccesarily false, but unconfirmed information that certain pages have. For example, I think it would be better not to say the species of the characters, like Misery or Ruby, as it's never confiremed in the series or books if there are a banshee or a human precisely. It would also be great to add some images to the pages, or at least some profile picture. I ran a wiki before and left the site all together because people kept talking more about ocs than they were the show proper. To be fair, at the time of my writing, I believed in spouting information I thought was right, even if it wasn't, but now I'm a lot wiser. I think a wiki should exist to elaborately tell people who are interested every unbiased detail about the characters, from what's said about them in canon, to their unconfirmed official "info" and conceptual roots with their creator. As for everything I think would be a great idea, I'll spare a list for you at the end, but right now I'll be forward and tell you that I think every character page needs equal amount of description (Misery has more stuff written about her than the rest of the cast), pictures, and maybe some more in depth plot synopsis on the episodes. ''' I've noticed there are a lot of section for articles. Like I said, I left wikia for a long time and just came back to specifically help this wiki get off the ground. I never figured out how everything in a wiki works when I was active on my old account, but I remember making sub sections. You're an admin, so if you can't tell me how to add subsection, can you at least tell me why you don't allow them? I love Ruby Gloom with all my heart and I am dieing for a widespread release of the show outside Canada. It would be wonderful. In the meantime all we can do is introduce people to it and I want to help any way I can with that. If you want proof that I'm on the up and up I can email you the rough drafts of the discriptions I've written for the wiki. I want to keep your words in, but I still think it needs help. If we work together on this this could be something great! Tell me what you like or don't like and I'll be happy to be a beta reader for anything you got in mind for updates as well. I guess what I'm saying is, I'd like to be an admin on this wiki. Do you know how I can be one? Do you think I got what it takes? Thank you for reading this very long but very well meaining message. It's so good to be back on wikia again. I'm always looking to make new friends and Ruby Gloom is the perfect fandom to do that in as far as I'm concerned. --- As for that list of things I'd love to add eventually: #'''Links. '''All wikis need some good links. That's part of the fun of wikis in the first place. By following links you can loose so much time. #"Official description" + "Wiki description."' 'Basically imagine the tv or episode guide's official description followed by a more in depth look from the wiki contributors. #'Subcategories for character pages: 'Appearance; Personality; Interests and Abilites; Quotes; Behind the Scenes (conceptual stuff by M Hsu and co.); trivia; gallery (would link to main character gallery). #'I'm with you on the not allowing fan art thing.' '''If certain fan theories are so widely accepted however, such as Misery being a Banshee, perhaps that can be a note in the "trivia" part of the character pages. --- I hope to hear back from you soon. Sinceryl and Gloom addict ~ FlewBlew (talk) 22:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) -FlewBlew (Franki Lew)